The invention relates to a control means for a plurality of mechanically coupled hydrostatic machines with variable volume in a drive system with impressed pressure.
When using secondary units for driving mechanical machines frequently several units are mechanically coupled. The advantage is that the smaller working machines are easier to install in the system or the forces, as in wheel vehicles, are easier to transmit.
The motors are always mechanically coupled. This can be done in form-locking or force-locking manner.
Frequently, the load of the secondary units varies over a large range.
Under relatively small load and thus with small pivot angle of the secondary units the controllability deteriorates and uneven running occurs. The efficiency also deteriorates.
It is not expedient to reduce the operating pressure because this is only possible in the ratio of about 1:2 to 1:3. Moreover, other consumers are then influenced.